


Semi

by jedjubeed



Series: Untitled [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, but it could be platonic., english isnt his first language, gaster's english is broken, he knows a lot of languages, idk its up to youuuu, semi is gaster's step-father, this could be grillster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedjubeed/pseuds/jedjubeed
Summary: Gaster's father falls ill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> its a me, jed
> 
> (Works in this series are not in chronological order.)

“...You’re… spending too much time at work. You should come home.”

“Oh, nonsense, I’m just on verge of figuring what I’ve been trying to do for years.”

“You’re stressed. Come home, Gaster,” Grillby pleaded, holding the phone close to his face.

"Come on! You know how I am. I will not probably work how much longer today? A few hours,” He responded. His accent was thickening, he was clearly very tired. “Oh, Grillby, I will have to go now, there is other person trying to call. I will see you at home.” He hung up before Grillby could argue, and it was all he could do to not text him. If he was needed, he would know. Gaster would text him if he was needed. After that train of thought, it was all he could do to stop checking his phone every fifteen seconds. He needed to focus on closing up the bar, he needed to clean it up. Gaster, at least, was correct. He was home hours later. Five, to be exact. Knowing Gaster would likely show up, Grillby stayed up to wait for him. The skeleton set his bag down by the door, silently walking over to sit on the couch.

“I would have called, but I was very busy. I apologize for late. Just as you call, I get call saying my step-father fell ill. He is very sick. He has not long to live. A month, maybe.” Gaster looked down as he spoke, hands clasped together. He was obviously very hurt about it; Grillby knew how close Gaster and Semi were, not to mention the fact that they’re the only family they have left. They both, miraculously, made it through the war.

“...I am very sorry… I’m sure your employees will.. understand if you’re not at work for a few days..?” He spoke very carefully, putting a hand on the other’s knee.

“My worry is the King. I know I will have to be telling him - I do not want him worrying. He worries far too much over himself. He needs not to worry about myself.”

“...if you’d like to go and be with your father, I will not mind.”

"Oh, no! Nurse tells I cannot be around today, he needs wait until morning. She tells she’ll call,” He said, looking away a moment before leaning into Grillby. “She tells she’ll call.”


End file.
